


The Parallel Universe

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: About teen wolf characters with hints of the maze runner characters existing, BAMF Kira, BAMF Malia, F/M, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Parallel Universes, Romance not focused on, Sciles bromance, Self-Sacrificing Stiles Stilinski, Set up for future sequel, Stiles is Thomas... sort of, Stilinski Family Feels, promise of future bamf Stiles, sciles freindship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: In the woods, in the dark, something is stirring.A monster not of this world.It can not be destroyed in the pack's world and if it is there to long it will mess with the balance of time in their world and course destruction in its wake.They must get it back, no matter the cost....They don't know anything about this creature apart from its name.Its called a Griever.





	1. Chapter 1

Deaton looked over the corpse of the women, her eyes blown wide in terror but dull and lifeless. Though that wasn't what was troubling him.

  
"So?" The Sheriff asked.

  
"This is very strange indeed, its not a werewolf attack and yet I find it difficult to believe a human did this either, where did you say they found her?"

  
"Lydia found her, in the woods" He said, pulling a face, still not used to the idea of her being a supernatural, a banshee, why not? He honestly felt like if a student turned out to be a fire breathing dragon, _he wouldn't be surprised._

  
"You won't tell Scott will you? I need to sort this out, they've had enough on their plate as it is. Its already taken everything in me to hide whats happened in the past two days from Stiles, you know what its like. I want to be sure its something I can deal with, without Scott getting involved and maybe being hurt" He told Deaton protectively.

  
Deaton raised his eyebrows at the Sheriff.

"I don't think its Scott you're worrying about.."

  
His jaw clenched though he didn't respond but Deaton reassured him "Its okay, if this is something Scott and Stiles doesn't have to be a part of, I won't tell them but we need to make sure first"

  
The Sheriff nodded, determined.

  
Deaton and the Sheriff looked down at the women, it looked like she had been mauled, yet the bite marks sunk to deep and looked two big to be a coyote or mountain lion, at first it had looked like a huge animal had done it yet... there were perfectly straight calved marks on her, like someone had run a knife through her and a odd looking hole in her shoulder that went right into the bone and blood. The hole oddly looked like she'd been stabbed by a big needle.  It looked infected, black veins around the hole.

  
"So its definitely supernatural? _Or should I be looking for a psychopath with raiser sharp teeth, a big needle and some gigantic knifes_?" The Sheriff asked dryly.

 

 

Deaton frowned as he replied "I honestly have not seen anything like it before"

  
He slowly put a gloved finger into one of the women's wounds, then took it out, bringing one of his fingers to the light, something on his finger, almost to small to see.

  
"What is that? Something supernatural?" The Sheriff asked.

  
"Its something _natural_ but why it would be scattered in injuries and why its there in the first place I have no idea. It even feels a little warm" Deaton muttered.

  
He showed it to the Sheriff more closely.

  
The Sheriff picked a little bit of it up, completely flummoxed "Sand? Grains of warm sand?"


	2. Familiar Attack

 

  
The woods look different at night. Shadows seem to creep up on you without realizing it. The trees swayed dangerously in the wind.

  
Why was he here again?

  
Stiles lets out a groan, as his legs hurt from all the walking and mud on his pants. His father was going to kill him.

  
Scott told him to hurry up. 

"I don't have werewolf speed Scott, this time going out in the woods is your fault" Stiles grumbled. 

  
Scott frowned then looks amused and waited for Stiles to catch up as he said "Wasn't it you who wanted to check this out?"

"Not at midnight I didn't. _Stiles_ wants to go back to sleep" He huffs, crossing his arms.

  
" _Stiles_ will have to learn to deal with it" Scott said lightly.

  
"I mean, I know my dad is acting suspicious about these recent murders in the woods but if you think its supernatural, why don't we have the whole pack with us?" Stiles asked, wrapping himself up tightly in his coat, trying to ignore the cold air.

  
Scott said slowly, noticing Stiles odd behavior "You're not usually this worried about us doing stuff like this, in fact I think you're the one egging everyone on"

  
Stiles sighed, rubbing his forehead, he had an incoming headache "I don't know Scott, I just feel like something is wrong about this"

  
Stiles and Scott tensed as a screech rang out into the air. It was deep and echoing in the night.

  
"Wh-what was that?" Stiles asked, shakily. 

  
"Nothing human" Scott said grimly, jaw set into a firm line.

  
It sounded closer than they would have liked.

  
They stopped walking, listening closely.

  
They both could hear their own heartbeats and see their breath in the air on this cold night. 

Scott heard it before Stiles, he grabbed him, throwing Stiles ahead of him. Stiles stumbled, getting his footing as he saw Scott running. He ran too, on instinct just as Scott shouted "Stiles, RUN!"

Then they saw it...

  
It came bursting through the forest, at first glance it looked like a metal spider, yet it still had flesh and is face seemed like an animal, but it had no eyes, no hair, just a grey skin. It screeched, opening its mouth, where thousands of sharp teeth lay in wait for their next victim.

  
It went for Scott, a scorpian like tale Stiles hadn't noticed, sweeping at him, a odd looking needle at the end.

  
Scott just about jumped over it and he continued running. Soon he easily caught up with Stiles, with his supernatural speed.

  
It lunged...

  
They both jumped out of the way, both landing roughly, Stiles coughed up dirt.

  
The Griever stilled, looking at both of them jerkily, as if deciding who to go after, _it didn't take long to decide._

  
He heard Scott scream "No!"

  
Stiles didn't have time to move as the creature crawled up a tree in lightning speed, _the tree right next to Stiles_ , who looked up.

  
There it was.

  
Looking at him.

  
While looking at it, he felt dizzy, something _strangely_ familiar about it...

  
_Scott running to him._

  
_It leaned down._

_  
Opened its mouth._

  
_Screeching with triumph._

_  
It struck._

  
_Like a snake._

  
Stiles couldn't get a scream out or even a thought as it came towards him.

  
It felt like something with _razor sharp_ knifes had struck him in the sides, _cutting into flesh._ Pure pain and then he felt like he was flying through the air. His head connected with something hard and he felt a blood curling snap inside him, immense _agony_ then everything went...black.


	3. To Kill It

 

  
Scott looked down at Stiles unconscious form, battered and bruised with a couple of broken ribs, he was in hospital. He hadn't woken up yet.

  
"Its not your fault" Derek who had come back a couple of weeks ago told him, squeezing his shoulders comfortingly.

  
"I should have been faster" Scott muttered.

  
"To do what? That thing you told me about sounded pretty terrifying to say the least. It might have been Stiles _and_ you in here if you'd manged to try and help him. We don't know if it would affect our healing or not" Derek told him.

  
Scott's shoulders slumped in defeat as he stared at Stiles broken body, he looked very pale, luckily the doctors had manged to stop the internal bleeding and the shock his body had been under, that almost killed him.

  
He was stable now but the Doctors were a little worried that there could be any other damage but they could only access that once Stiles woke up.

  
So now they waited, they all waited.

  
A television was fitted into the room, for once Stiles had woke up as he may be there a while.

  
The news was playing.

  
Scott caught a couple of strange pieces of information from the news as he worried about Stiles.

  
"The Solor Flares are getting worryingly active but we reassure you and NASA confirms there is no reason to worry. And the big Solor Storm that has started to grow will not effect anyone on earth, though it may put out a few scientific satellite's" 

He couldn't help but smile, the supernatural was real and yet there was still a lot of unknowns, including space.

He wondered if there was anything supernatural about space, or like this world it was scientific _and_ supernatural.

  
Scott looked at Stiles unusually still form, the wondering mind vanishing. And his protective alpha instinct's took over.

  
This, _this creature_ was not human, or even a person, it only knew one thing and that was to kill. Scott had recognized that as soon as he saw it and it had almost killed Stiles! 

  
He bared his teeth into a snarl, this thing, _this monster,_ hurt his brother, his pack.

  
The Sheriff had also told him about the murderer's the monster had done after a tearful confession on the phone, before driving like a maniac to the hospital.

  
Scott squired his shoulders and Derek stepped back, though smiling as he said "Now _that_ is a look I like" 

Scott told him, his eyes flashing red "We're going to find it and when we do... _when we do we're going to kill it!"_


	4. The Bait

 

"So we're going to kill this creature?" Kira asked, though sounding a little uncomfortable.

  
"You didn't see it. It's only purpose was to kill" Scott told her grimly.

  
They were at Derek's loft talking about how to deal with this creature.

  
"How is he?" Kira asked gently.

  
Malia answered for him "His awake but he needs time to recover"

  
It had been three days since the incident, three days since Scott had decided for the first time that something needed be be stopped, no matter how.

  
The pack was a bit shocked at his willingness to kill it but they didn't, they hadn't seen it and Scott's wolf snarled inside him as he thought about it, this thing, this creature was wrong, it even _felt_ wrong.

  
Derek and Malia were more than willing to go for it, though Scott worried about Malia a little bit as it seemed she just wanted a reason to get revenge for Stiles and the oppuntunity to be violent. But as Stiles always said, _its progress._

  
"So, how are we going to kill it?" Lydia asked, frowning but looking determined.

  
Everyone looked at Scott.

  
Meanwhile Stiles was lying in his hospital bed, watching the television, this was hell. He ached all over but not with pain, though there was a lot of that to, he just wanted to move!

His muscles ached with energy to just do something but he knew it would just do more damage to his recovery if he tried anything. It was so so irritating.

  
His father had been good company though, great to keep his mind of the mind numbing boredom. He seriously envied the werewolves healing abilities.

  
His cousin Alfie, who he hadn't seen in ages was meant to be coming over soon as well, what would he tell him?

  
His father came in just afterwards, already Stiles hyperactive mind was on a completely different subject.

  
"Dad, where do Venus fly traps come from?" Stiles wondered randomly.

  
His father blinked a little, though he was far used to Stiles hopping to random subject very quickly to feel weird about it.

  
He sat down next to Stiles hospital bed on a chair.

  
"There's been a lot of theory's behind that. Scientist believe they evolved from plants underwater, while there is a interesting theory I know you'll like" He told him, playing along.

  
"What?" Stiles asked interested.

  
"Some say that they're aliens. That they have only been seen to grow wild from a creator in the middle of a rain forest" He said with a smile.

  
Stiles gaped at him a little then he frowned as he said deep in though "Do you think aliens are real? Supernatural is real, there could even be something supernatural about space and maybe aliens? I've never really thought about it before but I the idea that there are other things out there is pretty amazing, I mean-"

  
"Stiles" His father chuckled "Before you get to ahead of yourself do you want me to get you a snack?"

  
Stiles stomach rumbled, his focus snapping to food quickly, completely forgetting about what he was talking about.

  
"Do you need to ask?" Stiles said with a grin.

  
The Sheriff grinned back, as he stood up but as he started to leave, both of their faces changed, son and father's grin slipped from their faces as they thought about what they had just talked about every-time they saw each other.

Not once had they talked about or mentioned about what had actually landed Stiles in hospital...

  
"Dad" Stiles started to say.

  
The Sheriff spun around quickly, hoping a little, maybe Stiles was ready to talk about it.

  
But Stiles said instead "Whats going to happen with Alfie's visit? I mean I'm here so..."

  
The Sheriff frowned confused, was this a friend Stiles had forgotten to tell him about?

  
He just said "We'll sort something out"

  
Before leaving to find Stiles a snack, maybe curly fries?

A couple of hours later Scott and his pack were waiting in the forest. Malia though was apart from the group, they were going to use her as bait, she had quickly put herself forward to do it.

  
They knew it usually had attacked anyone alone in the forest, sometimes a group but if there was someone alone the creature had attacked, without fail and apart from Stiles, where Scott had managed to distract it enough using his werewolf abilities to get Stiles to safety, everyone who it had attacked had been killed.

  
The forest was now blocked of but with the Sheriff's help they managed to get in.

  
Malia walked by herself, the pack close behind but not to close. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest, remembering the description of the creature Scott had told her about, but she wasn't scared, far from it.

  
She honestly couldn't wait to get her claws into it. This creature had almost killed her mate and for that she knew it would pay. As Scott tried to get out of violent situations without a fight, with the peaceful approach Malia hadn't had a physical fight in a long time, she couldn't wait. She knew her alpha didn't like her approach to a fight, she relished in it but as long as she didn't kill and the fight was needed Scott couldn't complain. 

And now he wanted them all to finally make the choice to kill this creature and Malia couldn't complain.

  
Lydia was with them in case she recognized the creature or sensed an incoming death they needed to worry about. Lydia had been worried at first but the thought of what this creature had done to Stiles, hardened her heart, yes, this creature did need to die, _for Stiles._

  
Liam was strangely quiet but they understood, he and Kira seemed the most sensitive out of them but both understood it needed to be done.

  
Then she heard it, a screech, close, too close. Closer than she thought it would be, she checked with Scott, he nodded, and she started running.

  
Her eyes flashing blue, her hands becoming claws and teeth bared, letting the coyote take over. Then it came, there was no warning, just a strange silence, then it lept from one of the trees, landing in front of her, its scorpion metal tale, striking the ground just where she had been seconds before. If I had been human that would have caught me, she thought surprised.

  
Human, just like Stiles, this thing almost killed Stiles. Not caring if it was the right thing to do she lunged at it, despite how large it was compared to her and its soulless pure animal monster like expression. 

  
Sinking her claws into its flash, not hearing Scott crying "Malia!"

  
Suddenly Scott was with her, blocking its deadly tail coming at her again, a strange needle like shape on the end. He joined her, sinking his claws and teeth into the monster.

  
Kira and Liam coming to help as the monster slowed down, trying to get rid of them.

  
Kira stayed back a little bit, watching them fight as she got her sword out, she had to help somehow and this thing needed to go down before it killed anymore people. She needed to help Scott and stop the murders. 

Mother be proud of me Kira thought, as she got out her belt with transformed into a sword, focusing on her fox side. Her eyes lit like orange fire.

  
"Get out of the way!" She screamed.

  
The pack gave the creature a few more blows before leaping from the deadly metal and flesh body.   
Scott's eyes were wide "Kira! What are you-?

  
She ran at the creature, a battle a war cry.

Then she leapt onto its back, her fox giving her energy and driving her through instincts. Kira was on the creatures back, jumping near its head, then she swung down it a downwards arc. Her sword, cutting through metal and flesh. Adrenaline poured through Kira as she pushed her sword in more, not stopping, cutting clean through.

  
The creature tensed up suddenly, shaking, then it tumbled to the ground, Kira with it. Malia catching her. The Kitsune sighed, letting Malia lower her to the ground. Malia grinned down at her though she sighed "Why didn't you leave any of the fun for me?"

  
Kira giggled.

  
"Don't ever tell me again that Scott might not be into you" Lydia whispered as she pulled Kira up into a standing position, turning her around to face the utterly shocked but proud Alpha.

  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Scott asked.

  
"I didn't mean to, I-" Kira started to say but Scott didn't want to here it.

  
"That was awesome" He said, with a laugh, holding her hands.

  
Though as Lydia watched the cute scene, she became aware of the creature, it was strange, like it was all she could focus on, something about it screamed wrong, wrong, wrong!

"Lydia, whats wrong?" Liam asked her but she couldn't hear him.

  
Whispers in her ears, other banshee's trying to warn her, it was a prediction but not of death, of...the opposite.

  
Her eyes widened.

  
Lydia had only time to cry "Get back!"

  
Then it happened, the head Kira had beheaded, moved, no it rolled closer to its body as the body started moving, it picked up its head, sticking it in the right direction on where its neck was meant to be, letting out an ear splitting screech.

  
Liam managed to push her out of the way, taking the brunt of its metal legs, slicing through his chest. he fell gasping, as then he watched in shock and deep pain as the monster ran of into the woods, very much alive.

  
"I-I don't understand" Kira gasped.

  
"Liam!" Scott gasped, quickly running to his beta, Lydia by his side.

  
"Its so deep" She whispered.

  
"I'll heal" Liam groaned, trying to sit up.

  
"Don't move" Scott told him, pushing him back down.

  
"You saved me" Lydia said, eyes wide.

  
"You can't heal" Liam said through gritted teeth against the pain. Scott smiled proudly at his beta, once more today feeling pride for a member of his pack, why did he deserve them? He doesn't, not really.

  
"Still, thank you" Lydia told him.

  
Liam smiled up at her then he frowned remembering before "You looked like you were listering to something, you knew it was alive before us, how?"

  
Lydia looked just as confused "I'm not sure but-"

  
A look of fear crossed her face as she stood up to stare in the direction the creature had left in "I could hear voices, telling me, warning me"

  
"Warning you?" Scott asked.

  
She spun around to look at him, in a small voice but everyone could hear her and the panic in her voice "Its not meant to be here Scott. They-they told me it couldn't die, it doesn't die because... _because its not meant to exist!"_


	5. Solar Flares

 

  
Deaton sits with the pack, his expression grim.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes" Lydia said, though her voice shaky. Her instincts scared her, she felt...scared. A creature unable to die, every part of her when against it, including her Banshee instincts.

  
"It was defiantly dead" Liam piped up.

  
"Yeah, Kira took beheaded it. I didn't know any alive creature, no matter how powerful can survive a beheading" Scott said seriously, frowning. His arm wrapped around Kira a little protectively.

  
"I will need to go away for a little bit. I think I know a book that can help but it will take time to find. You sure this creature shouldn't exist Lydia?"

  
"I'm sure!" Lydia snapped.

  
Deaton blinked at her, frowning "I didn't mean-"

  
"I'm sorry but you didn't see it and you all didn't hear or feel it. This thing is making me really on edge" Lydia muttered, looking down.

  
"We'll stop it" Scott said comfortingly.

  
"How can we if we can't kill it?" Malia asked bluntly.

  
Scott looked at them all then said simply and with Deaton's encouraging smile "We trap it"

  
While the pack was working out what to do, Stiles was still in his hospital bed. Feeling very put out and wondering how to make things seem more cheerful, the News wasn't helping. 

"Despite NAZA informing the public that the solar flares and storm is nothing to worry about. There is still a fear that NAZA is keeping something secret and how the recent activity will affect us more than they are letting on. Doctor Ragged, what is your take on this. With your recent visit to NAZA's database on the sun?"

  
The Doctor of technology was a scrappy looking fellow, though seemed to fidget a lot "I say that they are not telling us everything. I went over there and everyone was acting very tense and there were certain rooms they wouldn't allow me to enter. Something is happening, mark my words, something big"

  
The Reporter nodded then she preceded to ask "And what do you think about the theories on the new State scientific company that seems to have appeared out of thin air? The public don't know where the money has come from to run such a new and big company and its been rumoured they are having meetings with NAZA about the recent activity of the sun"

  
By this point Stiles had switched of as his eyes closed, the odd news report ringing in his ears. Pity really because if he had still been watching he would have heard the Doctors response.

  
Doctor Ragged smirked "Oh yes, I heard about that. Possibly but the new company I can tell is full of idiots. I mean when I heard them speak it was like they were talking about stopping a new disease coursed my the sun's radiation but its symptoms and how it came to be made no sense. I honestly think they made it up as I haven't heard of it and you should hear what they're calling themselves, so funny, they'll mad idiots out of themselves I tell you. They are calling themselves _Wicked_ "


	6. The Griever

 

  
They set to work. The pack made a trap to trick the monster into, meanwhile Deaton rushed of, believing he knew some more things about the creature he just needed to check the facts first. He sent a text to Scott before leaving, that was the only notice they had.

  
"Why does he always feel the need to do this" Lydia groaned, helping Malia secure a piece of metal in place.

  
"His a ass that likes to think his being mysterious when all his really doing is pissing everybody of" Malia said dryly. Everybody looked at her.

  
She blinked, shrugging as she said "That's what Stiles says about him"

  
Scott smiled but it slid of his face as he remembered why Stiles wasn't with them at the moment, he felt a new determination shiver through him, they needed to get this right.

  
He finished what he was doing and soon after everybody else finished and stepped back to look at their creation. Scott knew Stiles would be proud of it if he could of seen it.

  
They had built a trap, not just one but more than ten, though they weren't meant to trap the creature just slow it down. Then the real trap would work.

  
Malia was the bait again.

So they waited in the woods, in the dark.

  
Again this horrible silence but they knew it was out there, somewhere...

Then it happened! This time with no warning, it must have been pretty close to begin with, maybe stalking them?

  
It seemed to come from nowhere, snarling and schreeching, its mouth of a thousand sharp teeth opened wide, straight for Malia.

  
"Now!" Scott shouted.

  
One of their traps, came from the ground, trapping the creature in a metal net.

  
Malia started to run, knowing that couldn't keep it busy for long. The monster as they predicted destroyed the net in a matter of seconds but it had slowed it down enough for Malia to have a head start. They knew the pack couldn't out run it, so they had a number of hidden traps Malia would lead it to, to slow it down to make sure she got where she needed to go, without it catching her.

  
Malia ran, the creature just behind it, everything fixed on her. Everything wanting to kill her. Her instincts screamed at her to stop running. stop running and right, it was not in her nature to run from her death but this will not be my death! Malia promised herself.

  
Their plan would work. Lydia came up with it after all. Who would not trust a genius?

  
She ran for the only place she could open, apart from Derek, Cora and Peter.

  
The Hale Volt.

  
She ran like her life depended on it and it did. The creature was still following her.

  
Good.

  
Malia rushed near the School. She inserts her claws into the metal grate on the side of the brick sign and turns. The sign slides back revealing a staircase leading underground to the vault. She stood on top of the stairs...and waited.

  
It came, she couldn't stop her heart trying to beat out of her chest in fear, everything screamed at her to move but she couldn't, not yet.

  
Its skin almost seemed like slime, it charged at her, much like a spider would but you know...it was a thousand times the size of a normal one. And barely gave her any time to leap out the way as it hurtled towards her.

  
Down the stairs. Malia quickly closed the vault and waited for herself to calm down as her pack came out of the woods, whooping and grinning.

  
"Amazing plan as usual" Kira told Lydia.

  
Lydia smiled widely but she said "I don't know, I still think Scot's plan was better"

"I don't like that tone" Scott grumbled but good naturally.

  
"You basically wanted to build a big mouse trap Scott" Lydia said dryly, eyebrows raised.

  
Scott reddened, scratching the back of his head.

  
"I don't know, It could have worked" Liam said, though sounding highly amused.

  
"Who's side are you on?" Scott huffed.

  
"Lydia!" Malia said, shocked, running to the group, everyone turned to just see Lydia almost fall to the floor but steadying herself.

  
"Lyd-" Scott was about to ask, going to help her.

  
But Lydia stopped him, pushing him away. She trembled, her face pale in the moonlight, her eyes wide but slightly glazed over.

  
She let out a gasp as if she had been suffecating and needed a lot of air that she hadn't been taken in. Her face sweaty.

  
"Griever!" She gasped.

  
"What?" Kira asked, just as confused as everyone else.

  
"T-that monster, they told me...the voices...Its only purpose is to kill. Its called a Griever and that's not the worst part"

  
"Well what is the worst part" Malia asked frustrated.

  
"It...it wasn't born. It was made, created. Created to kill"


	7. The Forgotten Family Tree

   
It had been a couple of days and it was Scotts turn in standing guard, he stood outside the Hale's Vault, listening to the creature screech inside, banging and smashing. Scott winced a little, wondering what Derek would think. His phone buzzed suddenly, vibrating in his pocket.

Scott took his phone out to see a text light up on his screen. It was from Deaton. And it sounded a little panicked?

  
"Meet me quickly. I have something I need to discuss with the whole pack, now!"

Meanwhile Stiles was sitting in hospital with his father. They sat in silence, no one knowing what to say. Stiles wondered when had it gotten so awkward between them. Though he knew his father was still so glad he was safe.

  
Though his mind went to his uncle. His father was usually happy when they came around to visit. As they don't see them very much. But his father hadn't talked about them once, his response to Alfie also seemed a bit strange.

  
"Dad. I know I asked you this before but when are Terry and Alfie coming around? I mean we haven't met them in ages but I don't think they'd want to see me in hospital"

  
His father frowned at him but then looked amused and said "Are these new friends I didn't know about? They're not werewolves are they?"

  
Stiles blinked at him, at first he thought he was joking but his fathers expression was completely serious.

  
"Ha, dad,this isn't the time for joking" Stiles tried, hoping he was being silly.

  
Now it was his fathers turn to look confused but still looking a little amused like he thought Stiles was playing a prank "I'm not joking Stiles, if anyones joking its you"

  
"Dad...Terry's your brother. Alfie's his son. Remember?" Stiles said, suddenly feeling a little dizzy, _this couldn't be happening._

  
It was all a prank his father was pulling, right? _It had to be_.

  
_You just didn't forget family members!_

"Stiles, are you feeling alright?" His father asked him.

  
Stiles stared at him then gave a fake laugh "Na I fooled you. Ha. But actaully I don't feel that well I feel pretty tired-"

  
The Sheriff relaxed a little, his thoughts his son might have lost the plot calmed gone as he chuckled then said "Say no more. When you feel tired, your pranks always fall flat"

  
"How dare you" Stiles said, trying to sound amused.

  
His father left him, as soon as he left Stiles, grabbed his laptop by the bedside. And types in his uncle's name.  Terry Stilinski.

  
Stiles eyes widened as several articles came up, but they were not about his uncle...

  
They were about his Grandfather, Alan Stilinski.

  
Stiles scanned through them, his hands started to tremble as images and information flowed through him.

  
ALAN STILINSKI FOUND DEAD...

  
ALAN STILINSKI KILLED, THE AUTHORITIES UNSURE IF IT WAS A ANIMAL ATTACK OR HUMAN.

  
ALAN STILINSKI'S WIFE JUST GIVEN BIRTH TO THEIR FIRST CHILD BEFORE THE TRAGEDY CAME TO BE.

  
ALAN'S WIFE WEEPS.

  
But...

  
But this couldn't be possible. His granfather had died but that was around the time he had been born, not his father!

They had his father but Alan had been killed before he and his grandmother could try and have his uncle? 

  
His uncle and Alfie had...never existed...

  
And their were grim images of his grandfathers young body and the way his body had been mauled/attacked looked strangely familiar.

_Very familiar._

  
In-fact they almost looked exactly-but that was impossible?! _Right_?!

  
Before he knew what he was doing, Stiles had rung up Scott.

  
"Stiles, I'm a little busy, Deaton-"

  
"I don't care! I need to talk to you!" Stiles gasped out.

  
"Stiles? Woah, slow down. What is it?"

  
" Terry and Alfie don't exist! My grandfather was killed, like 50 years ago, when he should have died 18 years ago from natural courses! And it looks like a exact same monster that killed the women and tried to kill me, murdered him! But that's impossible!" 

There was silence then...

  
"Okay...that's, not what I was expecting. I think we all need to talk to Deaton"

  
"No shit" Stiles muttered, falling back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

  
Why was this their lives?

  
_What was happening?_


	8. Existing Invisible World

Stiles sits on his hospital bed. The pack around him, including Deaton. Even though Stiles was slowly recovering and could now walk around the hospital. The Doctors didn't want him leaving quite yet, so the pack had decided to discuss, whats going on in his hospital room. 

"So, I see you've noticed it" Deaton told Stiles. 

"Noticed what?" Stiles asked, still feeling shaky at what happened. 

Deaton looked at the pack and looked extreamly grim as he said "Our time lines are changing" 

Murmurs of confusion ran through the pack and Scott said "But-" 

He didn't finish as Deaton brought out a heavy, dusty book, dumping it on the end of Stiles bed. The title seemed to burn into everyone's minds. 

_Walking Into The Unknown._

"Whats that?" Lydia breathed. Something about that book made her feel dizzy. 

"This book is about certain theory's. For example there is information on certain supernatural creatures that could exist but no one has seen them but there is evidence towards their existance. And Information what space is like, including what could be supernatural about certain aspects of it. This book has a lot of evidence to back up a lot of theory's that have never happened but could happen, because of the supernatural including how and why"

Deaton paused for a second then added slowly "Including Information of Parallel Universes existing along with our own" 

"But how can there be evidence for something like that?" Stiles wondered. 

"You're in a room with one, Banshee's have always predicted death but they have also predicted things to do with death. Many predictions Banshee's have made in history still confuse us and yet if many of them would make sense if another world existed. Some predictions have even talked about a invisible worlds, we can not see"

Deaton looked down at the book and said "Here, let me read out a prediction a banshee made, in this book"

_With an invisible coat._

_With an invisible hat._

_And invisible person_

_And a invisible day._

_And a invisible world._

_And invisible car._

_And a invisible phone.  
_

_And a invisible road._

_He then soon walks alone._

_But even we can't see, where he was, where he has been or where he goes._

Stiles quickly figures is out "The Banshee is predicting a car to kill the man? But she can't see it happening because-" 

"Its not in this world" Deaton replies then adds "There are many predictions like this. That tell of deaths that don't happen but seem to happen in a world they can't see. Banshee's can be connected to any type of death, depending on the banshee. Some our connected to people they know, others just supernatural deaths or in a certain town or place, while others seem to be connected to a invisible world" 

Deaton looks at Lydia as he says "Banshee's have been connected to two of these. But you seem to be connected to three. You are connected to deaths concerning the supernatural and people you know but yet Scott tells me you've been hearing voices concerning a certain parallel universe" 

Everyone reacted differently to this. 

Stiles said shakily "So you think this creature comes from a parallel universe?" 

While Scott said, still unable to wrap his head around parallel universes could exist "There are other parallel universes?!" 

Lydia just looked pale and shaken, ignoring them she said to Deaton "Their where...voices. They told me that it was called a griever and it didn't exist" 

Deaton nodded as if everything made sense " It shouldn't exist in our Universe"  He then looked at the pack frowning, Liam and Kira were very quite, still looking like they were unsure how to take this new information. Malia looked like she was bursting with questions but held herself back. 

"Has anyone expirienced anything strange, anything odd that's never happened before?" He asked. 

"Speaking of that..." Stiles muttered, wincing as everyone looked at him. 

He told the story of his father not remembering a part of his family. He also added "Not sure if this is relevent but theres been a lot of talk about dangerous solar storms and solar flares from the sun but I researched it and the news came out of nowhere, just one day they started to talk about it a couple of weeks ago. And there where thousands of articles in the first day the news came out"

Stiles stifled the panic in his chest at thinking of his father not remembering them. What was going on?

"Just as I figured but I wished I wasn't right" Deaton said, his voice tight with tension. 

"Figured what?" Stiles snapped, ignoring the looks his pack sent him, just frustrated Deaton didn't get to the point already. 

Deaton flipped a couple of pages of the book then said tapping the right page a little bit "It says here if something falls into a parallel world. The Parallel world will slowly change to accomidate it, as if its always been there, this includes changing the timeline. The balance of the Universe changes to make sure nothing is out of place, including what ever fell into our world" 

"So" Lydia said, feeling a little stupid and overwhelmed, trying to make sense of it "If a dinosaur came into our world then the time would change, maybe making sure the dinosaur's never became extinct so the one dinosaur isn't out of place and makes sense in the the world?" 

"Exactly" Deaton replied. 

He told the pack  firmly "Now you have two options to deal with the Griever. Either wait for the world to complete its change that makes sure its possible for the Griever to exist in this world, then you can kill it and it'll stay dead, reverting everything back to the way it was. Or you can shove it back to its own world through a portal. When the portal is closed, everything will be back to normal"

"This is confusing" Malia muttered. 

"Tell me about it" Stiles replied, though smiled softly when his eyes made contact with Malia, who held his hand comfortingly, a rush of calm and tingles rushed through his veins at the contact.

They would get through it. 


End file.
